


Nothing to lose teaser

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Concept, F/M, Fanfiction Trailer, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sequel idea, possible idea for a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Just a little proof of concept for a possible idea for a sequel to Losing Everything.





	Nothing to lose teaser

**Author's Note:**

> First off I would like to stress that this is just a proof of concept for a sequel to Losing Everything, also I cannot guarantee that this is the direction I will go, should I decide to write a sequel.

**Nothing to lose teaser**

[Spider-Man repels down to Gwen’s body]

[Peter] “Gwen, Gwen” Peter said when he got to her side, “please wake up, please, please, don’t leave me” tears begin to cascade down his cheeks, “no, no, no, not again please, not again.” Peter then screams at the top of his lungs.

[Marvel Studios logo]

[Peter is sitting in his room at Avengers tower, silent]

[Natasha is standing a short distance away feeling bad for her little spider]

[Peter smashes through the window of the Osborn penthouse and begins to ransack it, he smashes a mirror, revealing a hidden lab]

[Peter] I’m going to make him pay for what he did.

[Jason Scott is on the phone with Natasha]

[Natasha] I’m afraid Peter is going to do something he won’t be able to come back from.

Cut to: Spider-Man brutally beating up Oscorp security guards looking for Harry.

[Jason] You want me to do something?

[Natasha] I need you to try and talk to him

Jason, in his ranger armor lands in front of Peter

[Peter] I don’t need you holding my hand

[Jason] You’re not thinking straight. [Jason yells as Peter swings off]

Cut to: Peter appearing in Harry’s cell in Ravencroft Asylum and slamming his head into the wall, knocking him out.

[Peter] You’re going to pay for what you did, Peter says in a voice full anger and hatred.

Cut to: Frank Castle having a conversation with Matt Murdock.

[Matt] Peter is starting to go over the edge.

Cut to: Peter fighting Daredevil as he tries to take Harry back to Ravencroft, and leaving Matt injured.

[Frank] I know a thing or two about that.

Cut to: Peter holding Harry by the neck over a long drop, Natasha appears to try and talk to him.

[Natasha, urgently] Peter, please you don’t have to do this.

[Peter] Yes, I do he took her from me, and now I don’t have anything

[Natasha] That’s not true, [she says walking up and putting her hand on his shoulder] You have me.

[fade to black]

_“I miss her”_

_“I know”_

**Spider-Man: Nothing to Lose**

**Starring: Tom Holland, Dacre Montgomery, Scarlett Johansson, John Bernthal, Charlie Cox, and featuring Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, again there is not guarantee that I will go in this direction, let me know what you thought in the comments below. I would also like to announce that I am working on a one-shot prequel to Losing Everything.


End file.
